True love
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: what if regina and emma met before episode one? When she was 16 to be exact.  Regina didn't know this woman was the savior ..all she knew was she had never felt the way emma made her feel...not even with daniel.


**This will be a regina x emma x belle x ruby. fanfiction futanari, dom regina this time around. Since emma is ALWAYS dom there will eventually be oc's in this fic, regina and emma will be kinda broken, regina specifically, **

Summary:what if regina and emma met before episode one? When she was 16 to be exact. Regina didn't know this woman was the savior ..all she knew was she had never felt the way emma made her feel...not even with daniel.

12 years before episode 1

Regina cracked her neck slightly as she took another shot music blared loudly, she found herself in quite gritty streets of boustan new york, it was nothing she couldn't handle, these arms were nothing to her.

"Would you like anything else to drink ma'am?" One of the bartenders asked with a warming smile regina thought for a moment.

"Another apple martini please, and keep em coming till I wave the white flag."

"coming right up." he said simply.

After awhile her drinks came in, and she sipped slowly.

That's when a man came up to her regina could tell he was drunk, which did not bode well for her.

"Hey babe, how bout you and me ditch this train wreck."he said between slurs.

"I would rather be apart of the train wreck than leave with someone so incompetent."said man clearly did not take no for a answer as he moved closer to her.

"What if i don't care what you want?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, what a joke, if regina had her magic he would be dead with a snap of her fingers.but, she was not in the forest any longer.

"Leave me be, or you will regret it."regina warned the man was too drunk to care about warnings apparently, because he grabbed her by the shoulder, regina growled lowly"release me you worthless scumbag!"she ordered, before the man could respon a woman grabbed his shoulder and slammed her fist into his nose.

"Hey jackass, she said leave her alone."The man stumbled he could taste his own blood, his nose was completely disfigured from that punch

"Bitch"he growled and swung a haymaker causing the people in the bar to gasp, emma moved to the right to dodge his punch, she then slammed her fist into his eye and nose respectfully, the guy had a cut going down his eye now and a busted lip, regina did not understand why she was being helped, she didn't even know this woman, the man tried to pull out a gun, but neal had taught emma how to disarm, before he could shoot she grabbed his arm and cracked it forcing a pathetic scream out of him, the magazine shot up and out, hitting him in the face, she then slid the top off swinging it against the man's temple, for extra measures, emma grabbed a glass and slammed it into his face causing him to scream in pain and run away.

"this ain't over bitch! I'll be back with my boys!"he yelled as he stumbled out.

"Screw you and your guys, are you ok?"emma asked as she stared at her.

"I am thanks to my knight in shining leather."regina replied as she took a shot.

"I like my jacket."she said rubbing the leather.

"I never said i diss liked it you know."regina assured, she reminded her of daniel, clearly regina was of some importance dressed the way she was, yet this woman seemed to not care and despite not knowing her, she helped her knowing the risks full well, she reminded her of charming, secretly...regina wanted someone like charming, who could see past her walls and bullshit, and still love her. However there's no such thing as love at first sight, regina knew that, and if this woman wished to get in her pants and saving her was simply for that reason, she would make her work..

"My name is emma, emma swan."she said extending her hand.

"My name is regina mills"she said ignoring the hand continuing to drink, regina was essentially trying to test the woman's moxy and how far she would go, she didn't seem deterred that regina decided not to except her hand shake.

'She's playing hard to get, well regina, I don't give up that easily~'

"So, considering your in a lgbt bar, i bet you're looking for someone to leave tonight with? Or maybe even get into a relationship with.?"emma asked with a small smirk.

"And let me guess ms.swan, you believe you are that person?"

"Excellent deduction skills sherlock~"emma said jokingly, she was not trying to speak disrespectfully, and regina knew it was just light banter and nothing to get upset about."but, if you want me to leave, i always can. Just ask."

Regina looked at her cup and bit her lip slightly, no one in the forest ever thought of what she wanted except daniel."I'm a woman of bluntness, so tell me miss.swan, are you dominant or submissive?"regina asked slowly, and emma knew what that meant, regina did not come off as a dyke or anything like that...so emma guessed she was a tranny, which she did not care about, she only cared about how someone was personality wise, and emma quite liked her blun-ness, polite passive aggressive nature, and kindness.

"Oh! Well, People just assume im dominant because of my rough nature/ physic, i'm a bit of a switch, but truthfully i like being submissive more, and i don't mean to judge a book by there cover, but to let you know, if you are what i think, it doesn't change anything, actually i still think your beautiful.

Regina couldn't help but smile at that."please understand, i am not exactly looking for a relationship."

That was disappointing."one night stand, got it.

"Good."regina put cash on the table, she doesn't know why she told her that, regina simply had terrible relationships, obviously.

It took 30 minutes for regina and emma to get there, when they did they were kissing each other before they even got to the door, regina was dominating emma's lips, and emma let her, regina lifted emma up by the ass causing her to giggle and make a eep noise that regina found very cute, emma wrapped her legs around regina's waist as they walked into emma's apartment, regina kicked the door closed and the two of them kicking their heels off, emma gripped regina's back, regina allowed emma to lead them to her room, and once there regina tossed her on the bed.

"Clothes, off. Now."regina ordered.

"Yes ma'am~"emma smirked and tossed her clothes off regina removed her clothing as well, and emma cupped her hands to her mouth, regina was fucking huge she was like 15 inches long and damn thick too.(its possible, just look at pornstars.)

"That thing's gonna destroy me."emma said biting her lip.

"That's the idea dear."regina then pinned her to the bed rubbing her hand against emma's clit in slow circles, causing emma to lose her mind, emma clenched the sheets feeling her clit being flicked around felt amazing, her juices coated regina's hand, who was currently jerking herself off, regina leaned down and began to suck and bite on her nipples, emma NEVER felt this before, she was a virgin, and regina very clearly wasn't, she knew she was in control, and she knew what she was doing… emma bit her lip as she shuddered in pure pleasure.

'Im not gonna let her have all the fun.'emma then wrapped legs around regina's neck and rolled her over, regina grinned slightly.

"Such boldness miss swan."regina said sticking her tongue into her pussy tongue fucking her deeply emma's eyes rolled to her head causing her to arch her back.

"Fuck nnng...r….regina please call me by my first name... "emma said sounding as if she was begging due to her trembling voice.

"Very well, emma."regina said as she slurped on her cunt emma felt herself getting VERY close, she may have been a virgin but she masterbated alot, emma grabbed regina's head moaning out even. Louder.

"Oh my god! Regina please don't stop! don't stop! Don't stop! Fuck fuck fuck shit!"emma screamed to her lungs capacity, spraying her cum all over regina's face, she collapsed to the bed panting deeply with her arm over her forehead.

Regina licked her lips, this young lady was quite tasty, regina could care less about the woman's age, and emma didn't care about regina's to be fair, regina was about 80 years old. But she isn't about to let anything distract her from plowing this beauty.

Regina placed her hands on both sides of emma with a small grin.

"We...aren't done yet?"emma said between pants regina thought she was very cute.

"I have yet to cum or even go inside you know dear."regina replied.

"Oh."emma realised. She then gripped regina's shoulders tightly."then fuck me."

Regina grinned and slowly slid her cock deep into her pussy starting off with 6 inches biting her lip slightly, emma arched her back feeling.some sort of barrier slightly hurting her when regina pushed into it.

"Nnnng what's that...why does it hurt?"emma asked slightly scared regina rubbed her face gently.

"Ita ok, it's only gonna last a few seconds."emma bit her lip, she felt safe in regina's arms, and was dredging not being able to see her again, one. Night stands sucked….

Regina shoved her cock straight threw her hymen with no warning causing emma to be forced out of her thoughts as she felt the pain of her hymen being busted, blood trickled out of emma's pussy and on regina's cock, regina soon began to thrust in and out of her pussy emma drooled slightly from the pain and pleasure, she gripped regina's back digging.her nails into regina's back causing her back to slightly bleed, but regina didn't care with so much pleasure overload it felt great.

Emma began frantically bucking into regina's thrusts, her stomach bulging out as regina fucked emma, the bed began to shake and make creeking sounds emma smashed her lips against regina's the two kissing roughly, emma's cute moans muffled by the kiss regina broke the kiss and began to suck and bite on her neck.

"Fuck, im gonna cum inside you."regina said as she hung emma's legs over her head.

"Yes! Please im gonna cum too! Fuck!"regina felt emma orgasming all over regina's cock, regina forced her cock in balls deep and pouring.her entire load inside emma's cunt falling on top of her, both of them passing out.

The next morning.

Emma woke up slowly she felt arms wrapped around her waist, regina decided to stay? Regina woke. Up slowly with emma.

"I assumed you'd be gone by now."emma said cautiously, regina simply chuckled slightly and kissed emma's back causing her to shudder.

"I decided to stay, and takr.you up on that offer of dating."

"Because of my body?"emma needed to know what type.of person regina was if she was only in it for being fuck buddies, she could deal with that...but she needed to know.

"Dear if I would not.exploit a woman's happiness because of her body, no I simply.want to see where it will go."regina.said truthfully, emma was like a human lie detector, and there was 100 percent honesty on her voice.

Sure regina had a city to run as mayor, but none of them aged, they had eternity, so it didn't matter how long regina stayed, it would just feel like she was gone merely a few hours to them.

"Well, of you do want to be in a relationship i have a request."emma asked quietly, this could be where she just leaves. But emma wasn't a slut.

"Which is?"regina asked raising her eyebrow,a turned around.so that they were very close to each other.

"I don't want our relationship to be just about sex, I want a actual relationship, where we go out, celebrate anniversaries if we go that far, buy nice things for each other, cuddle at night, i'm not saying i don't want sex anymore, i just, don't want it to dominate our relationship.

Regina actually planned on doing that anyway, she was very similar to daniel, enough comparisons, she isn't a replacement for daniel,she is her own woman…"ah well i actually planned on that anyway love."emma smiled a bit at that.

2 years later regina and emma were always together there love never wavered for each other, however, when Regina found out she got emma pregnant… she couldn't stay, no matter how much it broke her, she just couldn't, her mother was an awful abusive evil woman, and regina ended up growing up exactly like her, she didn't want regina to be another cora, she thought the best option was to just return to storybrooke, no one could find her anyway, so with her mind made up regina left emma roughly 2 million dollars to live and support there child, and she left.

They had done it all together, regina taught emma how to dance, they went to theme parks, emma had bought her her first slice of pizza, they had went to various restaurants gone skating together seen movies together laughed, hugged, loved, so when emma told regina she was pregnant with her baby, imagine her utter heartbreak when she comes home to give regina a promise ring, and then to see she just vanished...she left her money, but emma didn't care about that, she knew she couldn't take care of a baby alone.and she didn't want to if she could, she wanted regina.

Emma had ended up giving the child up for abortion, because she knew she couldn't help him, she spent 10 years thinking she did something wrong for regina to run off... she felt like shit, she would say how much she hated regina constantly, when the truth was she was love sick, but so was regina, it broke her heart to leave emma but she just wanted to give the baby a good life, however regina found out that emma had put the baby up for adoption, she didn't even touch any of the money in her bank account. Either, maybe emma thought the same as regina, but regina couldn't allow the child to live alone, so she came back for her child got the papers and everything claiming custody of him, as a baby she named him henry, henry swan mills. She would have nicknamed him daniel. But quite frankly, she believed emma to be her true love.

10 years later(i simply summarized their relationship and what they went threw in those 2 years it goes a lot deeper than what i explained tho

Episode 1 season 1, swanqueen reunited.

Emma sighed slightly as she entered her room. She had just hunted down some scumbag, who left her girlfriend after she bailed him out and gave him money to get back to her, she sighed and sat down on her chair lighting a candle on a cupcake she bought."happy birthday to me i guess."she sighed slightly staring at a picture of her and regina, emma felt a tear going down her face"I wish i could see you again."even tho your the one who left me while i was pregnant… emma growled and grabbed the picture tossing it against the wall smashing the glass frame that wasn't the first time she did that...she's probably pick it up and put it in another frame again.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, she raised an eyebrow and walked up to the door opening it looking up and not seeing anyone.

"Are you emma swan?"what was this a 10 year old kid?

"Um….yeah, who's asking?"she said tilting her head.

"I'm henry mills, i'm your son."the kid wasn't serious right? No way. Suddenly the kid walked under his arm.

"Hey kid wait a second-"emma sighed slightly. And closed her door. 'Fuck this day' she thought to herself.

"I don't have a kid."emma said narrowing her eyes.

"So 10 years ago you didn't give a kid up for adoption? You didn't meet a woman named regina mills 10 years ago? Im that kid."emma clicked her tongue slightly.

"I need to breath."she said going into the bathroom locking the door.

"Do you have any juice?!"henry yelled."never mind found it!".

There's no way… did regina re adopt there kid? Maybe...she thought i wouldn't come back to her, after she left, and then she found out that i put henry which is apparently his name, up for adoption, and then. She decided to re adopt emma took a deep breath."confidence girl, you got this."she took another breath and walked out of the bathroom.

"You're going back home kid."

"sure when are we going?"

"Look kid i don't want anything to do with your mom anymore…so i'll call the cops and have them take you back home."

"I'll tell then you kidnapped me."

"Your bluffing."

"Try me."he challenged.

"Smart ass"emma said with a sigh

"Well I do have h 50 percent of your chromosomes and i know i don't get it from mom"kid has a point.

"Alright fine i'll take you home."

The two then drove off, and emma noticed the kid was holding a book in his lap."hey kid, what's that book about?"she figured she might as well start a conversation.

"Your not ready for this book."henry said ominously.

"Kid, it's a book on fairy tales, it can't be that hard to understand."

"Ok. well, this book is actually real, and the characters are in my hometown, they were cursed by the evil queen, aka my mom, aka regina."henry said truthfully emma scoffed slightly.

"The evil queen? Like. Snow white and the seven dwarfs? Seriously?"he was a kid, emma knew she shouldn't destroy the kids imagination , she was just speaking in a voice of validation.

"Yep, and actually snow white and prince. Charming are your parents." Emma laughed a bit at that

"Seriously kid? Snow white and prince charming, do i even look like i act like either of them?"

"Most of the stories suck, the real snow white is actually really cool. Your the savior, your suppose to save storybrooke by breaking the curse the evil queen put on the town."

"Look kid, your mom's many things...beautiful, dignified….disloyal."emma whispered that last word with venom making sure henry couldn't hear her."but she isn't evil."

"Because you changed her, with true love, which is more powerful than any magic anyone can have, you helped her see the error of her ways, she says you gave her the best 2 years of her life, and she has a picture of you leaning on her shoulder on your birthday. That she kept on mint condition, she literally grounds me if i touch it."

Emma took out the exact picture henry was talking about brushing glass off it from when she broke the frame"she still kept the picture."

"Uh huh, she didn't leave you cause she hated you or something, she left because she had no idea how to be a parent, her mom was….rough with her, let's just say that, i think she didn't want to raise me like her mom raised her."

Emma stayed quite, as they finally arrived. A sign read.

"Welcome to storybrooke."

As they arrived henry told emma where his house was and he ran up to the door practically dragging emma with her, emma just rung the doorbell, and regina opened it.

"Henry! Your back where have you been?!"she yelled leaning down to hug him.

"I found your true love! Now you don't have to be evil anymore."regina was dreading what he just said she stood up and sure enough..there she was, regina didn't think she could get more beautiful, nor did she think she could feel so guilty.

"Hi gina...member me?"emma said with venom in her voice.

"Henry go to your room. No questions."she said and henry looked up at emma.

"Please give her another chance."he said before running up to his room, when he was out of sight emma smacked regina, hard enough that her head swung to the side.

"I deserved that."regina said rubbing her jaw.

"You deserve a hell of a lot.more for what you did to me! Why the hell did you leave me if you were gonna just adopt henry anyway!"regina gulped slightly struggling to hold in her tears, emma however was clearly crying regina tried to reach up to her to run her tears away but emma grabbed her hand.

"Don't...you don't get to touch me."emma said coldly."where done here. Have a nice life without me. You clearly have been."emma said regina bit her lip, the worst that could happen was her getting smacked again, so regina grabbed her by the wrist spun her around and pulled her into a deep kiss.

emma gasped raising her arm slightly about to push her away, but she missed regina's lips, and couldn't help but want more, so she cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeper still crying as she slowly pulled away.

"I understand if you wish to leave, i just...wanted to feel your lips again, please do not shed tears for me...i don't deserve it."regina said slowly.

"Why did you leave?"emma asked again between tears.

"I'm sure henry told you, my childhood was….less than desirable, he only knows what I told him, my mother some days would lock me in the stables during thunderstorms, and laugh when i cried myself asleep, she's "tape" a pin to my hand until i finished my studies. And sometimes she would hang me from the chandelier if i did not do as she asked."

Emma actually felt sick, what sort of mom would do that?"regina...your an amazing woman, and you raised henry well clearly...but you didn't have to do it alone, i'm here for you… always and forever i love you.

Regina bit her lip gently"emma, for the past 10 years, i have changed every diaper soothed ever sickness, and endured every temper tantrum, this is not something you can half ass...if you wish to be with me still. You must know that you have a family now. And you can not give anything less than 100%."

"I know, and i'm ready to be with you forever."emma said pulling out the same promise ring she wanted to give her."it's not a proposal, it's just us promising ourselves to each other. So that even if there end up being more people.in our relationship, we know that our love is always true, I wanted to give it to you but...you left."

Regina gasped slightly as emma gently grabbed her hand, waiting.for validation, when regina didn't pull away she gently put the ring on her finger.

"I got one for me too."emma said showing.her the ring.

"Then allow me."regina said slowly sliding the ring on her finger."I swear to you on my.soul, i will never...leave you again.

Henry smiled as he watched his moms kiss he then snuck up stairs and stared at the clock, watching as it turned once.

End! I think this is my.longest fanfiction, i could have gone more but i think this is a good end point also something to note, this fanfiction will be pretty damn different from the show. While still keeping its core elements.


End file.
